


Like silk

by Nishna



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Slightly erotic poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishna/pseuds/Nishna
Summary: Slightly erotic poem, the pleasure of touch





	Like silk

Like silk...

 

Cool hands 

Played about my

Waist,

Testing my desire,

Stroking the soft

Flesh.

Seeking,

Slipping,

Downward...

"like silk" he whispered.

And sighing,

Lost himself

In softer

Still.


End file.
